coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8897 (6th May 2016)
Plot Jason prepares to set out to finish off the clear-out of Tony's flat. Todd is insistent that he goes with him and Eileen is suspicious that he's going to stir up something with Phelan. Amy suggests that Steve does something romantic to make Michelle feel special. Caz tries to make Kate take the day off work but she refuses to throw a sickie. Steve leaves a note for Michelle telling her to treat herself to a new dress on him as he’s planning on cooking her a romantic meal. Seeing Sarah looking stressed, Kylie wonders if she’s okay. Sarah snaps at her telling her she’s sick of the constant interrogations from her and David. Jason finds the clearing out difficult. They all set off for the lock-up at a container yard that Tony rented. Having taken a call from the travel agent, Sean’s upset as Billy failed to pay his half of the deposit and they've lost the holiday. Finding the lock-up full of stolen goods, Phelan’s quick to suggest they sell it but Jason insists he wants nothing to do with them and it can go to charity. Jason sets off to the solicitor’s for the will reading. Carla takes Michelle shopping and orders her to forget about the kiss with Will and concentrate on her marriage. Todd overhears Phelan phoning a mate to flog him Tony’s gear. Worried Sarah takes Harry to the medical centre where Rana assures her she’s got a lovely healthy baby and there’s nothing to worry about. Todd starts to secretly film the deal Phelan does with Jeff on his phone. Lloyd phones Steve to say that Andrea's given birth to a girl. Sean confronts Billy over the cancelled holiday. Billy’s apologetic but explains that he can’t go away as there’s a parishioner who needs his help. Hurt and angry, Sean storms off telling Billy he’d rather be on his own. Phelan catches sight of Todd filming him as he takes possession of £3,000 cash from Jeff. When Sophie drops off some van keys with Kate, Caz watches jealously from across the street. Kate invites Sophie to join the two of them for a drink. Michelle can't get over her feelings of guilt. Fed up of being given the cold shoulder, Rana barges her way into the bistro kitchen and tells Zeedan she wants him back and won't take no for an answer. A triumphant Todd returns home and shows Eileen and Billy the footage of Phelan selling the gear behind Jason’s back. Eileen’s gutted. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jeff - Anthony Hunt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Rana Habeeb's consulting room *Street Cars *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Tony Stewart's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Container yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd secretly films Phelan making a deal to sell Tony's belongings behind Jason's back; Carla orders Michelle to concentrate on her marriage; Sarah snaps at Kylie; and Sean is upset when he realises Billy has put their holiday on hold. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,510,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes